Usuario discusión:Sweeet
Archivos: * Desde mi registro hasta el 25 de junio, 2010 Gracias Oh gracias por avisarme te lo agradesco asi dejare de usarlas en las canciones. DANX38 1000! Felicidades por tus 1000 ediciones y por tu logro xD -- 18:24 7 jul 2010 (UTC) : 1000? Ya tan rapido, ok solo me faltan 15000 para pasarle a GTAAAF -- 02:20 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Aprecía en imágenes sin uso-- 16:01 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Publicidad ¿Podrías darle publicidad a mi historia? Gracias. 19:32 14 jul 2010 (UTC) bueno Sí me confundí, la categoría "misiones" te lleva a las misiones principales y nada que ver 05:10 28 jul 2010 (UTC) fotografo suicida bueno.. ¿que se yo? ¿pero borraste toda la pagina?? 16:53 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Subiendo como la espuma ¿Como sacaste esta imagen? ¿con el emulador de PS2, no? Tiene una excelente calidad -- . 19:49 29 jul 2010 (UTC) : Realmente no quiero decirlo.... bromeaba ya puse el link, por si las dudas ya avise al creador de la foto, si no me da su aceptacion pueden borrarla, si la acepta no -- 01:57 30 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Sure I have no problem with that. We took a-lot of images here, so feel free to use anymore. --Gta-mysteries Talk 05:37 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Veo que cuando usas una plantilla, pones . Simplemente, quería decirte que no hace falta ponerle "Plantilla:" al usarla. Con poner el nombre es suficiente-- 18:01 2 ago 2010 (UTC) tutor puedes ser mi tutor sweet .... Mapas GTA LCS Hola, compañero. Quisiera saber si te molestaria que usara los mapas de los Saltos de LCS para mi artículo. ¿Me los prestas? Gracias de antemano y Saludos. 20:42 18 ago 2010 (UTC) : Gracias; te debo una. (Wuajajaja, ahora ganaré el concurso. ) 00:58 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Concurso -- 18:32 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Otra vez el tercer lugar eh? Felicidades! -- . 23:56 26 ago 2010 (UTC) :¿Felicidades? Tercera vez que gano tercer lugar. En septiembre ¡¡ganare el oro!! sere juez, pero en octubre ganare!!! porque ahi cumplo años -- 01:35 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Bueno, érais tres, así que alguno ibas a ganar. Otra vez, acuérdate de categorizar los artículos-- 13:57 27 ago 2010 (UTC) EDM 03:59 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Maldición, me ganaste ¡¡Felicidades !!! 05:52 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Jaja te gane... ¡Gracias! -- 04:29 2 sep 2010 (UTC) RE:Sweeeeet Gracias, Sweeeeet (realmente no se cuantas "e" tenga tu nick) pero creo que la wiki seguirá siendo la misma wiki seria...Saludos. 05:29 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Que tal Sweeet ¿podrías darle publicidad a Liberty City Cops 3? De antemano gracias -- 20:32 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Sweeet Hola, una pregunta. ¿Por donde puedo comenzar a editar?IP no Anónima 01:12 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Te lo agradezco, Sweeet. IP no Anónima 01:28 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Iron Maiden Seguro me pasaré por la wiki. Gracias Sweeet. -- 17:50 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Feliz Cumple Feliz cumple . 02:30 1 oct 2010 (UTC) :Feliz cumpleaños Sweeet -- . 18:36 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Lucky 13 Gracias por decir, jeje me gusta este día porque golea todos mis amigos en FIFA 2010 -- 03:02 2 oct 2010 (UTC) :Feliz Cumpleaños -- 17:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) :¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Felicidades Sweeet (un poco tarde creo... ) !!!!!!!!! 01:00 7 nov 2010 (UTC) hola vi que eres el unico que respondiste a mi blog a y para cuando te compraran el GTA para jugar?? RE:PS3 Online ahh OK asi que a darle chido a la escuela para que te la compren carnal va saludos y adios The Sicilian Gambit Como ví que llevabas bastante tiempo sin editar el arículo, y que los demás usuarios lo habían considerado esbozo, decidí completarlo definitivamente (para ganar premios ) Perdón por no avisarte, si tenías intención de completarlo. Saludos, amigo!! 13:39 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias... Gracias por acomodar las imágenes en la página de Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes From Liberty City: The Complete Edition yo no sabia como acomodarlas =) Alejandro Rostagno 14:51 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Porfavor puedes hacer publi a mi historia y a su continuacion (que esta dentro de la historia (el nombre)) Porfavor es mi primera historia GTA: San andreas Stories: Jamás? Porfavor Excel 02:59 13 dic 2010 (UTC)NinesAndAks. Publi:Imagen Aqui esta la img de la historia que pedías, no la hice con pasion xdd asi que esta fea xd. thumb Publicidad Hola Sweeet, quería preguntarte acerca de la publicidad: si es una historia con 6 partes (todavía voy terminando la quinta), ¿No puedes meterla en publicidad hasta que hayas completado todas las de la serie? ¿O cada una va independiente y es posible publicitarla cada capítulo de forma aislada? Es que tenía pensado que cuando acabara las seis, le dieras publicidad en el tabloncito ese. --Rick LB. Mi historia es la de: Historias:V V: Vercetti en Vietnam, cuya quinta parte (sobre seis) estoy finalizando. Gracias por tu tiempo. - Gracias, Sweeet. En cuanto acabe el ciclo te avisaré (échale tiempo...). Saludos y suerte por parte de --Rick LB. tutor hola sweet podrias ser mi tutor por favor Gonzalogtasa 22:54 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Finalmente terminé con la últíma historia de la trilogía: Historias:Grand Theft Auto: Final Destination. 07:25 20 dic 2010 (UTC) centroamericanos hola sweet solo queria avisarte que estoy en mis historia GTA:The Legacy of the Damned y voy no se pedir tu servicio dentro de un rato y de paso solo que creo que somos los unicos centroamericanos soy de guate saludos y gracias -- 23:58 20 dic 2010 (UTC) meseenger ya te agregue aceptame sweet Gonzalogtasa 01:51 21 dic 2010 (UTC) desafio 00:21 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Te preguntaba, puedes hacer publicidad para mi historia Evolución Infinita. No se como funciona esto de la publicidad asi que luego respondeme.... Tambien estate listo porque voy a sacar una historia futura: El Misterio de Una Traicion. Muchas Gracias FZZZ-135 16:09 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la publicidad, quitare los parentesis... Concursos Los Concursos están cerrados para que nadie más entre. En si cierra el 7. 05:55 5 ene 2011 (UTC) - Una cosa, he visto las puntuaciones y una de tus pegas era que no había enlaces al artículo de Móvil, pero sí que hay uno: En el apartado Características, penúltima línea. Saludos y suerte de --Rick LB 00:51 6 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: Felices Reyes, que te traigan muchas cosas. tutor hola sweeet creo que ya no nececito un tutor asi que voy a quitar la plantilla novato de mi perfil saludos de tu ex novato 16:17 8 ene 2011 (UTC) firma mi ex tutor podrias subir mi firma a la dyom wikia y si quieres colaborar colabora adios 19:54 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Publicidad Hola, me gustaría pedirte publicidad para mi historia, se llama InMafia Chronicles 1 "De vuelta a la acción" , es la primera de una serie que voy a hacer. Al principio no quise ponerle inglés pero como vi que todos lo hacían y les quedaba bien... (: Gracias y saludos. -- Gzam14Life desde San Andreas XD 20:47 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Ya estoy comenzando la segunda parte y quise avisarte antes que nada, cuando la termine te pongo el link también. Gracias y espero tu respuesta. -- Gzam14Life desde San Andreas XD 20:18 18 ene 2011 (UTC) El Taxista A mi también me gustó mucho Collateral, de Michael Mann; aunque tu historia está calcada palabra por palabra de la peli. Saludos de --BL kciR 11:51 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Publicidad Ahora sí que las he terminado las seis partes de Historias: V V: Vercetti en Vietnam. Me gustaría que les dieras publicidad, las he terminado hoy mismo. --BL kciR 19:17 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Publicidad Hola queria preguntar si quieres hacerle publicidad a mi primer historia:Historias:Desesperación en Los Santos. 01:58 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Publicidad Hola Sweet, acabo de terminar mi nueva historia, Historias: Instrucciones en caso de emergencia en Vice City y me gustaría que la publicitaras. Además, me gustaría que pusieras en el apartado de "Próximamente" el siguiente texto: "Próximamente, en GTE... la primera historia cuyos protagonistas... son usuarios"; la imagen ya la subiré para que la pongas. Gracias de antemano. Saludos. -- 10:33 9 abr 2011 (UTC) :::Ya subí la imagen, es ésta: Archivo:Mural Historia.png. Colócala junto al texto que te indiqué, gracias por todo sweet. Saludos.-- 11:55 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Publicidad Hola, Sweet. Te estoy dejando este comentario porque tengo una nueva historia ya terminada. Se llama Grand Theft Auto Episodes From Vice City y quisiera que la publicaras, ya que tu trabajas en la pagina de publicidad de historias. Como ya sabes, puedes buscarla escribiendo el titulo en busqueda, se trata de la vida de Tommy Vercetti en 2010. Saludos de Ado platino 23:39 26 abr 2011 (UTC) publicidad para historia ﻿ K tal sweet, termine esta historia http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Historias:El_Sicario. y la puse nominada para destacada, por favor ¿podrias ponerla en publicidad? muchas gracias. pd si quieres pasate leela y si te gusta vota! Juanvance 18:13 2 may 2011 (UTC)﻿ una pregunta en gta 3 ise las misiones de bombero 20 en cada isla pero no las ise seguidas y no me salio el lanzallamas en mis casas que e hecho mal? tambien en vigilante ise 20 en cada isla pero si me salieron los 6 sobornos pero no me subio el % se tiene que hacer seguidas?? porque lei que no eran necesarias seguidas pero no gane naa espero tu respuesta. Las historias No se mucho de GTA Wiki, pero quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Como hago para hacer historias? Gracias 04:47 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola bueno sobre esa pregunta que le hiciste a Claude es utilizando el Photoshop CS o CS5 ok Saludos! PD:Si deseas te hago una solo dime la fuente y Color. ' Concurso Ya se han terminado todos los artículos que participaban en el concurso. Pásate para puntuarlos cuando puedas. 23:56 26 ago 2011 (UTC) : Gracias por el aviso. -- 01:49 27 ago 2011 (UTC)